


Pas de Deux, detail

by j_s_cavalcante



Series: Pas de Deux [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/pseuds/j_s_cavalcante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Detail view of the larger drawing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pas de Deux, detail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ria_oaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/gifts).



> Detail view of the larger drawing.


End file.
